Who said
by UndesiredBeauty
Summary: Naruto is fianlly hokage. Sakura hopes that Sasuke will come back. Sasuke wants his hands on a pink haired girl. Will they both get thier wish after not seeing eachother for eight years? Lemon,Language SasuSaku chap 10 is finally up!
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Haruno walked past the Uchiha Estate and let out a mournful sigh. Its been about eight years since a certain Uchiha left. The pink head was getting used to people saying that Sasuke would never come back. But she never got her hopes up not anymore she decided to take a new road. Aroad to recovery. She would forget about Sasuke altogether. Over the years of training with Tsunade she became strong, she became wiser and she had at least 600 fan boys on her ass everyday. All her freinds have girlfriends or boy friends. Even Shino.

As she walked past Ichirakus Ramen shop she saw the sixth hokage and his wife snuggling together. Blonde head was trying to get Hinata to at least try some naruto but failed. Sakura's face fell even more. She was the only one of her age group who hadnt had anyone to go home to at night. She seen Sasuke a few times but just to get him back, which failed in any reason they could come with.

* * *

"What do you mean your going back to your village?" Shouted a very angry Karin. 

The raven haired boy looked at the floor his emotionless face actually showed a smile. "I need to back because I have to restore my clan. Since I killed my brother and Orochimaru.I have no real reason to be here anymore." The girl fixed her glasses and hugged him and said,"Oh Sasuke I would love to restore your clan with you!"

"I dont mean with you,"He growled. _I wonder if she still likes me? Probly not I mean I almost killed her a rew times. And when I left I knocked her out then left her there on a fucking bench for crying out loud!!!_ His thoughts were filled with a bright pink haired girl hugging him or pulling on his arm. He remembered how she would always come to his aid even when he told her to go away. He smiled and laughed slightly.

Sasuke pushed Karin away and took off without a simple goodbye. He thought of the random fangirls who trail him.But they all came back to a certain pink haired girl with the biggest smile you would ever see.

* * *

Sakura saw the faintest bit of gray and thought it was Shino. "He left hes never coming back just get over him you idiot!" Without Sakura knowing Sasuke was watching as her as he followed his secret crush through out the village. He knew that pink hair anywhere. Its was the pink hair of none other then Sakura Haruno. Sasuke chuckled and Sakura whipped her head around. "Just forget him you dumb ass!!!!!!!!!!! Hes not coming back. Your so pathetic. Stop with your damn excuses!!!!!!"Sakura said aloud and didnt care if anyone heard. 

Sasuke jumped down and landed behind her. "So you really want to forget me that bad huh?" Sasuke said making Sakura throw her head back. She turned around and there before her stood none other than Sasuke Uchiha. "S-s-sauske?"she asked in surprise. He chuckled and Sakura ran into his arms. She threw her arms around him and to her surprise he puts his arms around her. The last ime they saw eachother was about six years. She cried into his bare chest and he smiled. Sasuke had her beat by a good foot and a half. He rested his head on hers.

"I thought you were never coming back?" Sakura sobbed. "Who said I wasnt coming back? Who said I cant came back for those people who once cared for me?"Sasuke laughed and pulled Sakuras chin up. Her skin was warm under his touch. She smiled and the tears stopped. "Come on I want to show you something,"She said pulling on his arm.

Sakura pulled him to the Hokage tower and pointed towards the faces of the hokages. "So he finally became hokage huh?"Sasuke questioned. By this point he saw none other than the sixth hokage himself. Naruto Uzamaki. Narutos hand was occupied by a navy haired girl who giggled. "Naruto!"Sakura yelled making him and Hinata jump."Look who came back!" Naruto looked to Sakuras left and said"Teme." Sasuke nodded and in response laughed and said,"Dobe."

Naruto smiled then asked,"Whyd you come back?" "To restore my clan of course. And I was hoping I could have some help with that. Got anyone in mind?"Sasuke said chuckling. Naruto moved his head towards Sakuras direction. Sakura and Sasuke blushed at the same time. Naruto walked over to Sasuke and whispered something in his ear that made him blush and make his eyes grow ten times.

"Come on Sasuke,"Sakura said trying to pull Sasuke towards her apartment. Sasuke waved goodbye to Naruto and Hinata. Sakura and Sasuke walked past the Uchiha estate making Sasuke stop and stare._This place it hasnt changed since a bit since I left. I would at least thought it wouldve been tore down. But I dont want to think about that right I just want to think about Sakura._

The pink head and the raven head walked into Sakuras apartment. It had light pink walls, a leather couch, a flat screen tv, and a bunch of stuff(which I dont feel like putting down). Sasuke sat on the couch and looked at Sakura who was sitting next to him. Sasuke had every intention of kissing her but was caught by her eyes. They looked like two emeralds shining in the sun. She took her head band off in way that made Sasuke get horny. Sasuke moved closer to her then stopped and moved back. _Maybe its too early for that. I mean damn i havent even told her that I love her. How would she know when Im thinking about her._ "Uhhh Sakura,"He said,"I have to tell you something." "Yes Sasuke,"She said sweetly. "Do you still like me?"He asked as she nodded her head,"Then would you mind if I gave you this?"

Sasuke smashed his lips into hers. She gave into temptations and kissed him back. He licked the bottom of her lip to have acsess to her mouth. She hesetated then opened her mouth just a enough for him to enter. She felt weak and began to fall,but Sasuke held her up with his arms around her waist. She moved her amrs from her side and slid them around his neck. They both felt their lungs scream for air but they didnt listen. Their tongues wrestled for a few minutes. They finally let go and gasped for air.

**HA!!!! CLIFF HANGER WHAT WILL SASUKE AND SAKURA DO NOW THAT SASUKE FINALLY GOT THE GIRL OF HIS DREAMS? I NEED AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS FOR ME TO PUT THE NEXT CHAPTER UP!!!! KAY **

**LUV U**


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO HOW I WISH TO OWN YOU**

_HE sat down on the couch and motioned me to sit down. Sakura sat down next to him and he slowly made his way to her face. He smashed his lips into hers._

The pink head found her self in her bed._ Maybe it was all a dream._ She thought moving to the livingroom. When she got there she jumped it was Sasuke lying on her couch, in her apartment. His shirt that usually showed his abs was now off. He laid there with a blanket over his chest. He seemed to be whispering something but she was to far away to hear. When she got closer her got wide. "Sakura,"He groaned. _Hes dreaming about me?!_ _But what is he dreaming about?_ She went to the kitchen to make some coffee, she tried not to wake Sasuke up but when she tried to put the pot on the table she dropped it. The noise made Sasuke open his eyes and excpected to Karin on him. He looked around at his surroundingsnoticed that he wasnt in the hideout anymore.

Sakura moved franticly to clean up the glass but stopped when she saw Sasuke sit up on the couch. "Damn what the hell happened,"He said exaushted,"One minute Im having an excellent dream the next minute I hear glass break." _Wait!!! Thats Sakura so Im in the girl I dream abouts house_(yes confusing!!!) _Sakura I dont ever remamber her being so fucking hot!!!! When the hell did that happen!!!!!_ "Sasuke,"Sakura asked,"Are you all right? Are you hungry?" "Sakura can you tell me what happened? Am I hurt?(heheheheheh Sasukes gone crazy!!!!)Wait!!! I kissed you didnt I?"Sasuke started to blush at that last remark. Sakura chuckled and sat down on the couch next to Sasuke. He wanted to make every muscle to move and grab her hand. But he didnt seem to have enough courage to do it. Sakura looked at the clock on the wall and said,"I have to go to work. Ill be back at five." She turned to leave but was stopped by a rough, but soft hand on her arm._ Damn! Her skins so soft!!!_ Sakura looked at Sasuke(who is now standing up) he smiled and kised her cheek.

Sakura smiled and took off leaving Sasuke. He put on his shirt and decided to walk around Konoha. Just to see whats changed and what hasnt. He walked out of the apartment and saw Ino walking hand in hand with Shino. When Ino saw a glimpse of Sasuke she let go of Shinos hand and hugged Sasuke. _Somethings never changed._ He thought trying to pry Ino off of him. When Sasuke finally go her off he asked,"Are you two going out?" Ino giggled and said,"No were married." Sasukes eyes got very big."And were expecting a baby soon,"Shino put. Not one word with that guy. And he still creeped Sasuke out. Sasuke walked on and shivered at the thought of having a kid with Shino. Later on he saw Neji and Tenten. Neji seemed to be pushing a stroller and Tenten was smiling. Neji cuaght sight on Sasuke and waved. _So they finally confessed huh? Wonder how long it took them? _Sasuke walked and caught a very weird sight. The pesky grandson of the third Hokage Konohamaru kissing a girl. The girl seemed to resemble Moegi. "Kona stop not here,"She moaned. Konohamaru smiled and said teasingly,"Well then Moegi why dont we get a hotel room then."

Sasuke let out a very long sigh. _Why cant me and Sakura do that? Oh right thats because Im too damn afraid! _He already knows about Naruto and Hinata cause he saw them yesterday. Sasuke heard someone chuckle. He turned around and saw his ex sensei and surprisingly he didnt have that stupid book. Instead Kakashis hand was occupied by a another hand. It was the hand of their second test of the Chunin exam teacher. Anko Miterashi(i think i spelled it right)._ Damn even that pervtert has a girlfriend!!!!!_ "Sasuke,"Kakashi said,"Never thought I would see you in this village again." "Well,"He began,"I killed Orochimaru and my brother. So I had no reason to stay there anymore." Kakashi nodded his head and threw something at Sasuke. "Tsunade wanted it destroyed,"Kakashi sighed,"But Naruto wanted it to be left alone. So Naruto left it in my hands ever since." Sasuke opened the package and there in his hand was an old leaf headband with a cut through it. "Thanks,"Sasuke said waving as Kakashi and Anko left.

**FLASHBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(SHYAAA MY FAVORITE!!!!!!!)**

_"Why do you care so much for me?"Asked the twelve year old Sasuke. The twelve year old blonde grunted and yelled,"Because I think of you as my brother!!!!! You know exactly what it fells like to be left alone!"_

_"You think you know what its like. You have no clue what its like trying to beat someone you know you cant beat! All my life I have been trying to surpass my brother! How the hell would you know what its like!!!! You never had anybody to surpass! You never had anyone to tell you to try harder! You never had anyone scold you if you never met thier expectations!"Sasuke got up and wiped the blood from his face._

_"Your right I never had anyone to surpass! I never had anyone to tell me right from wrong!" Naruto yelled hitting Sasuke into the wall."Then why,"Sasuke struggled,"Why do you go so far for me?"_

_"Why? Ill tell you why? Its because I think of you as my brother! Someone I must try to surpass even if it means dying in the act! We are alike because of our bonds!" Sasuke started to change his form. "Then I shall break those bonds,"His chidori started to form in his hand. Naruto started to take the kyuubi form and started the rasengan. They both shot at eachother. Naruto missed Sasuke but in the process had scratched his headband. Sasuke hit Naruto head on making him fly into the stone. Sasuke changed back to his human self picked Naruto up and put him on the grass. And laid his headband on Narutos chest. Sasuke got up and ran off leaving Naruto and everyone else he once cared about behind._

**END FLASHBACK!!!!!!!!!(I TRYED TO MAKE IT SOUND LIKE HOW IT HAPPENED IN THE ANIME!)**

Sasuke smiled and held the headband close to his chest. And walked towards Sakuras Apartment.

* * *

"Sakura!" Tsuma yelled chasing after Sakura(or whoever kibas sister is). Sakura shot around as Tsuma caught up with her. "What? Whats wrong?"Sakura asked putting a hand on Tsumas shoulder. "Its Kiba!"She sighed,"Hes been hurt! And I have suspisions to believe it was Akamaru."

"Why what happened to Akamaru?"

I dont know. Kiba wouldnt tell me. But I htink its serious!" Tsuma and Sakura run off in the direction of the emergency room. Kiba was strapped down into a table. He had his arms and legs thrashing everywhere. Sakura gave out orders to several people and began her work. In a matter of five hours she got Kiba to calm down and back to normal. After that was done she wanted to take a break but couldnt cause she had to operate on Udon. _That damn kid has so much build up in him its not even funny!!! Snot going everwhere!! That just makes me sick._ She did her thing and it was about 7 when she finished everything. She ran out of there and to her apartment._ Hopefully Sasukes not mad at me!!!_ She thought running through the door of her apartment. "I thought you said youd be back at seven?"Sasuke questioned from the fridge. "Well Kiba went out of control and I had an operation,"Sakura said flopping on the couch. Sasuke laughed and handed Sakura a cup of green tea.

Sasuke kissed Sakuras forehead and grabbed her hand. She stared at the raven haired man and kissed his lips. They were like that till thier lungs screamed in anger. Sakura set her cup down and laid on Sasukes lap. He was playing with her pink hair. She got up and started to make chicken. She put the food on the table and told Sasuke that it was ready. Sasuke took one bite and thought _Shit! Shes hot, perfect, a medic, and she can cook! Is there anything that this girl cant do. _They sat there in scilence eating till Sasuke spoke,"Sakura I want you to know I always had this little crush. When I left all my thoughts kept going back to you. I love you." Sakura dropped her fork and her eyes got big._ Did he just say that he loved me? He always did? He loves me!!!! Oh shit fuck what should I say? _She thought then she got up the courage to say,"Oh Sasuke I love you too!"

"Good cause I would like to go steady with you. I mean if you want to?"

"Uhhh-ummm. Yeah uhh sure Ill be your girlfriend."

"Good."He says smiling and the go back to eating in scilence.

**HA!!!! CLIFF HANGER WHAT WILL SASUKE AND SAKURA DO NOW THAT SASUKE FINALLY GOT THE GIRL OF HIS DREAMS? I NEED AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS FOR ME TO PUT THE NEXT CHAPTER UP!!!! KAY **


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO HOW I WISH TO OWN YOU**

The sixth Hokage sat at his desk working on some document, when Shikamaru ran in(yes ran in). "Naruto we have a problem!"Nara shouted making the hokage look up,"We need more people! The things just too strong!" Naruto sighed and followed Shikamaru out of the hokage tower and there before them stood twelve Akatsuki making a hand seal making the monster grow more and more by the minute. "Damn! Shikamaru get the rest of the Anbu! Get Kakashi hes an ex Anbu but get him anyway!" Naruto yelled as Nara sped off returning several minutes later with about 100 Anbu.

Everyone ran out of thier houses to find out what all the noise was about. Sasuke and Sakura were on thier way when Naruto shouted to them. They ran over and asked Naruto what the problem was. Sasuke heard a faint laugh and heard someone call out to him. One of the Akatsuki members landed in front of him. "What! Impossible!"He yelled when the figure laughed,"I killed you! I saw you die!!! Itachi I killed you!" Itachi laughed then disapeared. (Sasuke was caught in Tobis genjustu) Sasuke felt someone smack his face and returned to the real world. Sakura had Sasuke in her arms. This time they really went to Naruto to see what they could do. Naruto told Sakura to heal all the wounded and told Sasuke to help him take care of all the Akatsuki bastards.

Soon after about three minutes that part of the village was filled with over 500 shinobi. Some people screamed in horror as thier loved ones were killed one by one. Sasuke had Zetsu in a headlock in that time he glanced over at Sakuras direction. She was trying to fight off her own Akatsuki bastard. Zetsu quickly moved his hand and grabbed Sasukes almost breaking it. He almost screamed in pain before he moved his leg and kicked him in the head. Zetsus head went back and Sasuke heard a crack. He thought that he had brocken Zetsus neck but the pain was comming form his hand! Sasuke grunted as Zetsu relaesed his hand from his grip. Sasuke,with his good hand,punched Zetsu in the gut making him cough up blood. He repeated the punching till he felt no life comming out of Zetsu.

Sakura who had finished her bastard, moved to Sasuke and healed his wrist. He returned the favor by kissing her on the head. They rushed to Naruto who started to take the monster that the bastards had created. The monster looked like one of the Jinchurrikki but had twelve tails. Its head was brown and black, the body had a grayish color to it, its legs and feet were orange. To Sasuke it reminded him much of the Kyuubi, it did to everyone. The leader of the Akatsuki(which i will leave nameless cuz i know who it is. but if u know good 4 u!) smiled and looked at Naruto like he knew this was bad and is already a traitor but wanted to play it as though he had no emotion for anyone in this village. The sad part was he had some passion for the village. I mean he was a respected ninja for christ sake(sooooo sorry for those who are very religous!!) now hes gonna destroy it!

Naruto looked at the leader and smirked. _This is going to be fun! _He tought watching as Sasuke and Sakura showed up beside him. _Great! Now all we need is-_Kakashi appeared in front of them. "Just like old times,"He said turning around to face the monster. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura smiled, Kakashi chuckled. Kakashi took his book out and started reading it. _It seems that when ever he reads that book he gets stronger. _Sasuke thought rememering the time they ever went into trainig with them and every mission they had. He was reading his book as if nothing had ever really ever occured to him then just when you think hes gone totally crazy he would attack the enemy. Naruto had shouted at Kakashi for reading his book. Sasuke took out his sword and team 7 went in for action!

Kakashi had went first leaving Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura to follow. Naruto had done his signature move his shadow clone justu! Sakura followed Naruto and put all her chakra into her hand. Sasuke stood there and smirked. When they heard noise comming out of Sasukes sword they stopped and looked. There was blue chakra comming out of it! Kakashi smiled and went with his business and so did the other two. When all of their attacks failed it time for Sasuke to take action! He ran towards the monsters chest, quickly activated his sharingan and charged his sword at the monsters chest! The monster screamed in pain and fell over making the ground shake as it did.

The Akatsuki bastards faces fell at the site of their precious monster falling before them. The leader looked at the site of at least five Akatsuki members dead bodies lying before him. The seven that were left looked like they were getting pissed! Two of them shot after Sasuke but were killed by sand. Naruto looked over at the site of the two members that just fell. And saw the kazekage and his siblings joining the fight! Everyone that was in the fight smiled at the sight of them. Naruto shot his hand up and signald for them to come down. As they were comming down they each killed one Akatsuki member. So only two were left the leader and by some surprise Kisame. The leader chuckled and motioned Kisame to go take out the none needed people in the fight. Kisame did as he was told then felt a needle go into his arm. He looked to his right and found Kuro poking one of his poison needles in him. Kisame fell over and felt his body go numb. When the leader saw this he scowled.

Naruto saw Kisame die and laughed. The leader in all of his emotions went after Naruto and tried to kill him. But instead of killing him he killed Karin(heeeee I had to put her in there. I felt bad about not killing her). She followed Sasuke here and wanted to protect him if anything were to happen to him. But when she saw Sasuke kiss Sakura her feelings got hurt and decided to move on. Then she saw Naruto and then she relized that she wanted to protect him. "Karin!" Sasuke yelled watching one of his comrads die. Karin smiled and fell to the ground. The Akatsuki leader looked in horror, all he wanted to do was kill Naruto not anyone else! He retreated and Naruto wanted to go after him but was stopped by a hand. Kakashi smiled and said,"Dont worry well get him another time." Naruto was soon caught by two arms wrapping around him. "N-naruto Im so happy your still alive!" Hinata smiled.

Naruto looked over to his right and saw Sasuke and Sakura kissing. Shikamaru held Temari in a huge embrace. Ino was crying on Shinos shoulder. Tenten and Neji were in the middle of hugging and kissing their kids. Anko was rushing over to Kakashi and pulled him into a hug. Gai was crying over Lees dead body. Konahamru(who was in the fight)saw Moegi and rushed over to her. She hugged him and cried into his chest. "Hey teme,"Naruto said making Sasuke and Sakura stop,"Not bad." "You werent bad your self dobe,"Sasuke said pulling Sakura into a hug.

The rest of the village rushed to their loved ones. The day was really busy with everything. From the calmness to the fighting to the remorsing. So the day was quite a day. Ill say.(hee that rhymed) Every one was injured of hurt or bleeding but they all looked happy none the less.

**OK SO THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED AND WHO PUT ME ON THEIR FAVS AND ALERTS. IM NOT GONNA PUT THEM ALL DOWN CAUSE THERES ALOT!!!!!!!! ****I NEED AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS FOR ME TO PUT THE NEXT CHAPTER UP!!!! KAY **


	4. Chapter 4

**NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO HOW I WISH TO OWN YOU**

**OK FOR ALL MY READERS WHO WANTED A LEMON YOU GOT ONE!!! ITS MY FIRST ONE SO BE NICE!!**

After the incident that just happened Sasuke had big plans for Sakura. With Sasuke being back for a week Sakura wondered what he was going to do. As soon as Sasuke put Sakura into the door of their apartment Sasuke kissed Sakuras beautiful lips. She gasped from the push but gave in. Sasuke swiped her bottom lip with his tongue. She granted his request and parted her lips. His tongue smashed into hers. Sasuke picked her up bridal style and moved her to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed still kissing her. She put her arms around his neck. He moved his hands that were on the bed and moved them up her shirt. Sakura pulled one sleeve of Sasukes shirt down his arm. Sasuke with one quick motion ripped her shirt exposing her bare chest and her bra.

Sakura was in the middle of trying to unclip her bra when she felt something on her neck. Sasuke was licking and sucking her neck, giving her a hickey. She moaned when she felt him go on her neck. Once she got her bra undone she gave Sasuke a little moan. He took the bra and threw it on the floor. Sasuke cupped her breasts and started to take off her skirt but Sakura stopped him. "What,"He asked as she looked at her self and then at Sasuke. He got the idea and started to take off his shirt. Sakura was already wet from Sasuke just touching her boobs. Sasuke was growing at hte site of her perfect body.

Sasuke took of his shirt and wanted to leave the rest to Sakura. But she was already taking his pants down. He took each foot out of them and left the pants discarded on the floor. Sasuke started to blush because his boxers said sugar daddy all over the place. Sakura smirked slyly. She smashed her hand down his boxers and found his cock. Sakura began to move her hand up and down the thing making Sasuke moan a little every time she went up. He thought he was going to release all over her hand but she stopped just in time. Sakura roughly pulled down his boxers to reveal a very huge erection looking at her.

Again she smiled slyly and and threw the thing in her mouth.She moved her head up and down making Sasuke moan really loud. Sakura kept going faster and faster like a frickin steam engine! After a few minutes of doing that Sasuke released into her mouth. She didnt seem to mind though because she greedly lick it all up. Now Sasuke was the one who pouted because he was totally naked and she well wasnt.

Sasuke bent over her making sure that his cock was touching her. By this point she was really wet. Sasuke slowly took off her skirt thingy and threw it hard on the floor. Her panties were soaked and he just smiled at her. He worked his way up to her breasts again. Putting his mouth to her right boob and started licking it. She moaned everytime he went past the nipple. He felt like the left boob was getting lonly so he started masaging it. He switched every minute or so. After ten minutes of playing with her boobs he moved on to her lower area. He took off her panties and discarded them. He took his cock and slowly put it in her opening. She let out a long moan and was fighting back a scream.

Sasuke took himself out of her and decided that it was too early so he stuck two fingers into her. He went in and out and she told him to go faster so he did. When she released all over those two fingers he added another one. She was in total bliss. After some time she released all over those fingers too. He took his fingers out of her and went up to her face. He kissed her as he stuck his cock inside of her fast and hard. She yepled in his mouth.

He started going in and out slowly at first. But pushed his face away and screamed,"Faster!" He granted her wish and went faster. He loved the sound of her screaming his name. It was just like those dreams he has ever night.

Sakura was about to go into her climax. When she did she arched her back. Sasuke was getting tired but wanted to reach his limit as well. When she released on him he was getting very close to his limit as well. He gave one final hard and slow thrust. When he released inside of her he took his cock out and laid on the bad beside her.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and there were tears comming down her face. She smiled a fake smile and Sasuke moved her hair out of her face. The pink strands lay nimbly in his hands. He took his hands and placed them on her chin and moved her face towards his. He was smiling widely she moved her face closer and kissed his lips. Both of them tired layed there the rest of the night. Sakura cuddled up to Sasuke he held her close putting both arms around her body. Their legs weaved together. And they fell asleep.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!** Sasuke smashed his fist on the alarm clock. _Maybe it was a dream? _He thought but his thoughts suddenly changed when he saw a pink lump by his head. He smiled an dkissed Sakura on the forehead. Sakura opened her emerald eyes to see two onyx ones staring back at her. Sasuke smiled and she smiled back. "What was last night for," Sakura asked. "For a job well done yesterday. Since we killed all but one Akatsuki bastards I thought I would reward you." He chuckled slightly.

They got out of bed and got dressed. Sakura picked up her torn shirt and threw it away. She found her still damp panties and threw those out too. Sakura walked into the kitchen and started making tea. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "Sasuke stop I have to get to work,"She sighed. Sasuke chuckled and let go of her moving towards the table. Sasuke and Sakura drank their tea and Sakura headed out the door leaving Sasuke alone again.

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!!!!!!!!! I WAS REALLY NERVOUS ABOUT WRITING THIS CHAPTER!!!!!! BUT I PULLED THROUGH!!****OK SO THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED AND WHO PUT ME ON THEIR FAVS AND ALERTS. IM NOT GONNA PUT THEM ALL DOWN CAUSE THERES ALOT!!!!!!!! I NEED AT LEAST------- AHHH WELL YOU KNOW THE DRILL!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO HOW I WISH TO OWN YOU**

**YALL SOOOOOOOO SRRY FOR THE LOOOONG AND EXHAUSTING UPDATE BUT IVVE WAS GROUNDED FRUM THE COMP. SO DONT YELL AT ME IDK WAT THE LAST PART OF THE CHAPTER WAS SO ILL DOOO MY BEST!!!! TAKES PLACE ABOUT 3 MONTHS SINCE LAST CHAPPIE!!**

Sasuke looked at his wrists and saw four scars. It all went along with his emoness, when he left he started cutting. More than he ever did when his parents died. He walked towards the door and opened the it. He wasnt exactly sure if this was the right thing to do but he knew it had to be done. It was a promise he made to Suigetsu a long time ago. _I hope that bastards happy. Im going to kill Naruto only so Suigetsu can control the village._ He ran out he door and went towards the hokage tower. Ignoring everyone who called his name. He stopped when he saw Sakura in the interrigation room.

"Tell me." A guy who had a deep voice said. Sakura shook her head and and the guy smacked her. "I said tell me you bitch!" Sasuke stood there unable to move. His girlfriend was being tortured and he wasnt doing anything. Sakura struggled to get free but failed. She used up too much chakra already trying to get away from him. The guy drew a kunai from his back and put it to her throat. "Tell me what I need to hear or youll die." "Fine. Ill tell you," She gasped. "Good now tell me where Sasuke Uchiha is." Sakura sighed and looked at the floor. "He was with me last night." "Now were getting somewhere. Be a good girl and tell me everything."

Sasuke stood there. _Is she really going to tell him everything. Sakura please dont. _Sakuras eyes flooded with tears. _Im sorry Sasuke. Im really sorry. _"Well," the guy said impatiently. "He came back a few months ago. He killed Orochmaru and Itachi. So he thought he could come back. Everyone was happy when he came back. I was the happiest. I took him to my apartment to sleep there and hes been living with me ever since." The tears started to pour down her face. "Thank you Sakura you really were a big help." The guy chuckled. "K-K-Kiba what are you going to do to him?" Kiba chuckled then laughed. "Well thats for me to know and you to find out. Isnt it?"

Sasuke looked into the room one last time. He was sure that that wasnt Kiba. He would never work foe these people. Sasuke knew that killing Naruto would have to wait. _I cant believe Sakura told him almost everything. Why would she do that? _"Akamaru, come,"Kiba bellowed. Akamaru got up and walked towards Kiba. "Now Akamaru help me find Sasuke." Sasukes eyes got huge and ran. The door of the interrigation room flew open. Kiba and Akamaru ran after Sasuke. Before Kiba left he had untied Sakura. "W-W-Wait Kiba!!! Dont hurt him please!!!" Sakura called but Kiba was too far to hear. She looked down at herself and found that she was cut, bruised and bleeding all over.

Sasuke kept looking back to see if Kiba was getting close to him. Kiba was gaining on him faster than Sasuke could imagine. "Hurry Akamaru!" Kiba odered. _Damn!!! Hes gaining on me too quick!_ Sasuke fled faster than before thinking that Kiba couldnt match it. When Kiba couldnt he jumped on to the academy roof. "Akamaru! Heal! Ill get him from here!" Kiba jumped onto the roof and saw Sasuke gasping for air. Sasuke turned his head and saw Kiba. His tattoos were the same, his clothes consisted of a brown hoodie and just his usual pants. "Finally, I caught up to y- Hey! Get back here Uchiha!" Sasuke was scared no one has never been after him ever! He sped off hoping Kiba would give up. But Kiba being persistent as he was. Was back on Sasukes trail.

Sakura ran into Narutos office"N-Naruto!!!" Naruto lifted his head up from his desk "What? What happened?" Sakura sighed and said "Naruto Kiba he's-he's" she couldnt finish she was sobbing again. "Kibas doing what? What happened to you?" Naruto looked up and down Sakura seeing her wounds. "K-Kiba d-did i-it. H-H-e w-went a-after S-S-Sasuke. N-N-Naruto I-I-I think Kibas g-going to k-k-kill him!" Narutos face fell from all emotion. "N-Naruto y-you have t-to st-stop K-Kiba p-p-please!" Sakura said between cries. She fell to the floor and put her hands to her crying face. She was there crying into her hands and Naruto felt rage fill him. "Dont worry Sakura I wont let Kiba kill Sasuke. Hes a teammate and I wont let anything happen to him." Sakura lifted her head up looked at Naruto and tried to show a smile. She got up and hugged Naruto. He hugged her back. Then he ran out the door to find Kiba.

Hinata was in the next room listening to everything. She walked into the room and gave Sakura a big hug. "Dont worry Sakura. Naruto will get Kiba and let Sasuke live." Sakura cried into Hinatas shoulder. "I-I hope y-your r-right H-H-Hinata. I-If I l-loose S-S-Sasuke a-again I-I-I d-dont kn-know w-what I-Ill d-do!" Hinata stood there holding Sakura. They both thought this_ Please Naruto hurry. Please let Sasuke live. _

**OK SO THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED AND WHO PUT ME ON THEIR FAVS AND ALERTS. IM NOT GONNA PUT THEM ALL DOWN CAUSE THERES ALOT!!!!!!!! I NEED AT LEAST------- AHHH WELL YOU KNOW THE DRILL!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO HOW I WISH TO OWN YOU**

**SOOOOO WILL KIBA LET SASUKE LIVE READ IT ALREADY!!!!!!!!! **

**BY THE WAY I HATE SCHOOOOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ITS SO RETARTED!!!!!!!!!!!! ALTHOUGH I DO GET GOOD GRADES...YEA SO THATS WHY IHAVNT BEEN UPDATING FOR A WHILE**

_Okay I get the point im a rouge ninja. But does everyone have to be on my ass? Dammit how could Sakura do that to me?_ Sasuke ran and ran. And Kiba was still after him. Sasuke ran at full speed and Kiba ran just as fast.

Moments later all their scilence was interupted by Naruto yelling every curse word he could think of. When Kiba heard all of this he started to slow down.

"What the hell are you thinking????? Kiba are you crazy!!!!????" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Hokage sir, I was just doing what you told me to do. Kill Sasuke." Kiba replied quite bluntly.

"That was when he wasnt here you idiot!!"

"But sir hes a rouge ninja. As head of the interrogation tower I say that anyone who knows why Sasuke came back should be killed. And thats including you Hokage."

Naruto put his hands to his face and shook his head. No one would ever think Kiba would be such an ass when it came to being mean. But to kill the Hokage I mean Naruto thats just wrong.

"Sir I am very sorry but I need t-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU ASS WHOLE!!!!!!!!" Sasuke yelled shoving his katana through Kibas back.

Akamaru heard Sasuke yell and came to the rescue. Akamaru jumped onto Sasuke and started to bite him.

* * *

**"**Sakura its going to be okay." Hinata said trying to make her feel better. 

"No its not. Hinata you dont understand. I need him to live because im pregnant with his baby!!"

Sakura broke into tears again. Hinata rubbed her back to comfort her.

Okay so back to the other group.

"Get him off of me you dobe!!!"

"Im trying to! Hold on! Kage Bushin No Jutsu!!" More than ten Narutos came into veiw.

Akamaru jumped after every Naruto clone. He never got one but he tried.

_Dammit I cant let Sasuke die. Not after I promised Sakura._

Naruto and his clones ran full speed at Akarmaru with Rasengans.(their rasengans ppl they can kill u u no)

Sasuke himself was doing nothing to help with Akamaru. All he could really think about was how the love of his life suddenly betrayed him.

Without thinking Sasuke got up and jumped on Akamaru. He dragged his katana out of the sheath and dug it into Akamarus back.

The giant dog yelped in pain(heh heh Pains awesome) as he fell to the ground.

Naruto pushed back and Sasuke took his katana out and put it back into the sheath.

"Teme are you okay?"

"How could Sakura do that to me. They have it all on tape and there was more than ten people outside the other room. Just tell me Naruto should I leave again?"

Sasuke turned around and started to walk but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You know I was talking to Sakura before I left to rescue you again. She sounded pretty upset about doing that to you. When you left that time she cried. Almost all the time actually. She never gave up on you. But are you willing to give up on her?"

Sasuke stood there in thought for a moment thinking back to the times Sakura saved him. And how she tried to stop him when he left.

"You know dobe I was supposed to kill you."

"What?"

"A comrade of mine wanted you dead so he could become Hokage and destroy the village. But his dream wont become a reality now will it?"

Naruto chuckled as he and Sasuke walked toward the hokage tower.

* * *

**YAY!!!!!!! I GOT THIS CHAPTER DONE AND IT ONLY TOOK ME ABOUT TWO DAYS!!!!!!!!!!! WELL BYYYYYYYYYES!!!!!!!!!**

**OK SO THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED AND WHO PUT ME ON THEIR FAVS AND ALERTS. IM NOT GONNA PUT THEM ALL DOWN CAUSE THERES ALOT!!!!!!!! I NEED AT LEAST------- AHHH WELL YOU KNOW THE DRILL!!!!!**

**REALLY REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**TIME FOR A NEW DISCLAIMER EHM WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I WANT TO OWN NARUTO SOOOOOOOOOO BAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!!!!!!SNIFF**

**YAYYYYYY!!!! KIBAS DEAD KIBAS DEAD!!!!!!!!! OH SHIT I JUST KILLED A CHARACTER. GREAT IM IN DEEP TROUBLE HERE ARENT I? (I REALLY DO LIKE KIBA)**

As Naruto and Sasuke walked towards the Hokage tower, Naruto was stopped by a wierd noise.

Sasuke looked over to Naruto and asked,"What?"

"I think theres something over there. But im not sure what though."

_Now Minato calm down you can kill him. It doesnt matter if hes your son or not. You can kill him. You can. Just think of someone he cares about._

Minato thought back to the day where he saw Naruto and Hinata get married.

_Perfect. Ill use her as an excuse to kill him. When hes dead shell be called a rouge ninja for killing the Hokage. Yes thats perfect. That is the perfect plan._

Somehow when Naruto heard a chuckle he knew exactly who it was from. Or did he?

"Dobe are you coming or what?" Sasuke asked sounding a little irritated. Naruto did a double take and followed Sasuke. Naruto wasnt exactly sure if he should keep going or if he should stay. But if he did he sure as hell knew that Hinata was going to be in trouble. Sasuke was worried did Sakura really hate him or was she frightened of him. Either way he was really really scared.

When they got to the hokage tower NAruto opened the door and Sakura sprung into Sasukes arms. "Sasuke!!!!!!!!!! Your all right!!!!!!!! Im sooo sorry!! I didnt mean to tell them that you were here!!!!!!! Sasuke I-" "Its all right. I love you to much to hate you."

Narutos eyes got wide when he didnt see Hinata. Naruto searched but he still didnt see her. He got worried. His wife just go unexplictedly misssing like that was wierd. "Hey Sakura-chan have you seen Hinata?" But when he finished he saw that Sakura and Sasuke were long gone. Naurto checked everywhere in the hokage tower. He even checked the Hyuuga compound but she wasnt there.

When he went back to the hokage tower he found a note that said "_I have your wife if you want her back your gunna have to fight me. Meet me in an hour by the big rock with all the noble names on it(_ok does anybody know what thats called?)_ If not then your wife dies."_ Naruto gulped and crashed down to the ground. _I knew that hokages did alot. But what they didnt tell me is that I would be doing things every five seconds!!!!_ Naruto thought pounding his fists into the floor.

Someone knocked on the door and came in. "Naurto I wish to tell you something." Naruto looked up and saw the face of Shizune. After Tsunade died she helped Naruto with his work. "Naruto when the fifth hokage died, she wanted me to tell you something. She was going to tell you herself but she died before she could. Naruto when I tell you this dont go bisurk." Naruto nodded as a signal for her to go on.

"Naruto I want to know that on the behalf of everyone here your father wanted you to be treated like a normal human when you got the Kyuubi in you. But unfortunalty that hasnt happened not even now. Naruto its time to tell you that your father, Minato Namikaze, did this to you. He was the fourth hokage."Narutos eyes filled with hatred."He died when he put that demon inside of you. But a year ago we got some unfortunate news. Minato is alive. His current state right now is the leader of the Akastuki."

Narutos face went form hatred to pure homicide. He was going to kill that bastard for doing that to him. Shizune saw the look on his face and smirked. "Naruto I know youll do the right thing." Naruto closed his eyes and took the Kyuubi form. Red chakra was forming everywhere. Naruto only knows how to control five tails but the sixth came.

He jumped out of the window and started running over the roof tops. When he got to the rock thingy he saw a raven haired lifeless body. He jumped down to save her but when he got close to her a blonde guy stood right in front of him. "Hello. My my my you sure grew into a fine young man. Hokage. Nice work...my son."

Naruto clenched his fists and his eyes turned red. The Kyuubi was too much for him. "Awwww. Dont even know how to control the demon. I was foolish to put that thing inside of you. But it seems fitting. Dont you. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**OH BY THE WAY I JUST PUT UP A NEW SASUSAKU STORY CALLED TOUCHED BY AN ANGEL SO IF YOU WANT TO READ PLEASE DO!!!!!!!!**

**SOMETHING EXTRA**

MINATO:My son I finally found you!!!!

NARUTO:Daddy your back!!!!!(hugs Minato)

HINATA:Hey what about me???

ME:Yea what about Hinata? Arent you supposed to hate eachother.

SASUKE:Itachi!!!!!! Your back form the dead!!!!!

ITACHI:My little brother!!! oh how ive missed you

EVERYONE ELES:ANIME SWEAT DROP

ME:Okay!!!! While everyone is having a mushy moment review.(gets attacked by Kiba)Yayy!!!!! Youve come back!!!!!

EVERYONE ELSE:ANIME SWEAT DROP


	8. Chapter 8

**TIME FOR A NEW DISCLAIMER EHM WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I WANT TO OWN NARUTO SOOOOOOOOOO BAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!!!!!!SNIFF AND SORRY I TOOK SO GODDAMN LONG TO UPDATE!!!!!!! I'M NEVER THIS SLOW!!!!!!!!!! OH WELL ENJOY... THAT IS IF YOU DONT KILL ME FIRST!!**

"You bastard!!!!"Naruto yelled as Minato sat there laughing."You let her go. She has nothing to do with this! Why the hell would you do this!" Minato stopped laughing and sighed"Well its obvious isnt it? I wanted you dead. Why else?"

"Well if you wanted me dead you wouldve killed me when I was a baby!!!!!!!!"

"Sasuke Im really sorry. I never meant to tell them." Sakura said trying not to wince the pain from her not yet healed wounds. Sasuke looked at her with sympathetic eyes, showed a smile then put his eyes to the road. Sasuke knew to damn well than to mess with her right now. As they walked into her apartment Sakura tokd him to sit on the couch._ I have to tell him that Im pregnant. I cant keep this away from him forever. _Sakura thought moving to the kitchen.

She got the tea and sat down next to Sasuke. "Um...Sasuke I have to tell you something...Well it goes like this you see...uhh well I-I-I Im three months p-p-pregnant. Sasuke please tell me that you dont hate me!!!!!" Sakura messed up the words. Sasuke sat there his face was in shock. _She's pregnant with my child? Wow Im gunna be a dad._ Sasuke thought and then he saw Sakuras worried face he wrapped his arms around her.

They stood like that for a while intill they heard a noise outside. Naruto smashed into the wall of Sakuras apartment building. Sasuke looked at the window and saw Naruto get up and wipe the blood from his face. Sakura stood in horror as Sasuke walked over to where Naruto was. He was pretty beat up. It looked like his right arm had been broken, but Sasuke wasnt sure. He looked up at Naruto's injurer and saw the face of a familiar lookin man.

"So, your the last of the Uchiha clan. Your brother has talked highly of you." Minato said. Sasuke looked at him for what seemed like an eternity, until Minato finally gave up and laughed. "You know something. when Itachi talked about you I imaginged a guy with huge muscles. But now I see that you're nothing than a failure. I mean look at you, you're nothing but skin and bones. I'm surprised that Tsunade let you back in the village." Sasuke was getting more pissed at every word Minato spoke. The anger was boiling inside him.

"Actually father, that's where you got it wrong. Tsunade isnt the hokage anymore. She's long dead. It so happens that I'm the new hokage. Heh, hey Sasuke. Why dont you let me handle this, you go back inside with Sakura." Naruto got up and held his arm, but miraculasly thanks to his fox, the broken arm wasnt broken no longer. Minato stood firm as if he wasnt going to be penatrated with any hit Naruto threw at him. "Looks like that fox did somehtign useful after all. It looks like you've gotten stronger. Now why dont we settle this once and for all.

Naruto and Minato get ready for a fight of both of their lives. Meanwhile Sasuke was back with Sakura and both were amazed. How could two people hate eachother so much? Let's not go into the whole Itachi and Sasuke thing okay. Naruto started the rasengan, and Minato just laughed...

**WHEW!!!! OK OK OK, NOW I KNOW IT'S NOT ALOT BUT IT'S STILL WORTH IT OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND FOR C.A.M.E.O. THIS NEXT PART IS DEDICATED TO YOU...**

**PART 2 OF THE RANDOMNESS**

NARUTO: Hey dad I have to tell you something.

MINATO: Hmm.. what is it son? Is it about the bridies and the beeses. Because I can give you that talk.

NARUTO: No, dad it's about-

JIRAIYA: Hey how's it goin?

NARUTO: Wait arent you dead?

JIRAIYA: Wait!! I'm dead??????!!!!!!!

SASUKE: Yes as of the manga chapter 382. Oh there you are Itachi, I needed to talk to you.

ITACHI: Oh what is it my littlest brother? You know I'm all ears.

SASUKE: Next chapter I'm asking Saukra t-

TEMARI: You can't talk about that right now. That's going to spoil averything!!!!!!

GAARA: I agree. Even one detail about the next chapter and you'll all die.

SASUKE: Ok, who let MR. Angst in here.

GAARA: Oh look who's talking emo boy.

SASUKE: Hey there's nothing wrong with being emo. It's just that no one likes an angsty gut all the time.

GAARA: Well no one likes an emo kid. Espeially one who's hing up on revenge.

ME: Ok, guys stop it. Fighting never solves anything.

GAARA: So says the gothey, punky chick. What in the hell is up with that?

ME: Fine forget what I sais earlier. This is personal. Time to kick ass!!!(pulls out chainsaw)

TEMARI: Why can't everything be normal?

ITACHI: I agree. Oh wait we forgot something?

MINATO: Oh yeah.

NARUTO: But what?

JIRAIYA: Ok I think that I'm the only one who can remember... hehem. **REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**TIME FOR A NEW DISCLAIMER EHM WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I WANT TO OWN NARUTO SOOOOOOOOOO BAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!SNIFF AND THIS CONCLUDES THE NARUTO/MINATO BATTLE!! O.o AT LEAST I THINK... -- OK BACK TO THE STORY DONT KILL ME FOR NOT UPDATING AS FASTELY AS I WOULD HAVED LIKED!! +DOES A CHIBI FACE+ HOW CAN YOU KILL A FACE LIKE THAT!!**

**BY THE WAY NOW THAT'S IT'S SUMMER I WILL UPDATE FASTER THAN EVER.. THAT IS IF YOU DONT HATE ME!!**

Naruto and his dad were out on a full fledged battle at this point. There were all sorts of jutsu and kunai going everywhere. ((A/N: when in the hell did this story become an action one?? and obviously I don't have a say in the randomness.. coz i only show up like twice)) Naruto had managed to duck some of the attacks, but he mostly got hit by his ass whole-ish father.

Sasuke and Sakura just stood there in fear. _That man is Naruto's father?? The scary thing is that I can actually see the resemblence._Sasuke thought as he stood when Naruto out of no where pulled a katana and dug it deep into his fathers chest. Minato coughed up blood and smiled at his only son. He didn't want to go but it was something that he couldn't control...

Sakura looked at Sasuke and he had the same expression as she did. Completely afraid. A couple of hours later word of the Akatsuki leaders death was all over the village. Many were surprised to hear that Naruto had killed someone. All of them thought that out of all of team 7 that Sasuke would do most of the killing. ((A/N: by the way i do know that the Akatsuki leader isn't Minato... it was Pain... and that Naruto has done his share of killing))

* * *

**TIMESKIP TO LIKE A MONTH AFTER THAT!!**

Sasukewas walking aroundthe village with his pregnant girlfriend. Sakura Haruno. Both him andher were excited by the fact that they were going to have a baby running around the house. Sakura smiles and looks up at Sasuke. His eyes were fixed on the road ahead. His onyx eyes said was that he was thinking. Thinking about something important. _I know she really loves me, but I wonder if she really would want to??_

Ever since the little incident with Naruto and his father, things have been going pretty well. Well as in everything is back to normal. As they walk to Sakura's apartment Sasuke quickly turns to her.

"Hey, I'm going to go and talk to Naruto real quick. Okay?" Sasuke said as Sakura nodded.

Sasuke ran at full speed, Sakura opened the door and walked in. Sasuke ran up to the Hokage tower and ran up the stairs. He banged on the Hokage's door. After a little while Hinata opened the door.

"Hinata where's Naruto?" Sasuke breathed heavily.

"Oh Umm he's umm not up yet," Hinata said rather quietly.

Sasuke balled his fist up, and lightly smacked on the wall. "Damn." He walked away without saying another word to Hinata. He smirked lightly and took a sharp right. He knew Naruto wasn't asleep.

He went to the Hokage's window. _Yep, I was right. _Naruto wasn't even close to being asleep. Sasuke walked up to the window and pounded his fist on the glass.

Naruto jumped off of his chair and looked out the window. "Damn you Sasuke," he shouted.

Sasuke was doubled over in laughter. Naruto opened the window and peered down at the laughing Sasuke. "What do you want Teme?"

"To ask you a question if that's alright with you. But I think you probably want to get back to your... um... book." Sasuke said glaring over to Naruto's desk.

On the desk stood one of Jaraiya's _Icha _books. Except it had Naruto's handwriting. Naruto's face turned a deep shade of red.

"Look, don't tell anyone that I'm continuing Jaraiya-sempai's works." Naruto smiled in memory of his deceased teacher. "Anyway, that's not what you came here for obviously. So what is it that you want?"

Sasuke sighed and sat down on the window ledge. "It's about Sakura."

"You better not be leaving her alone! Because if you are, I swear you will wish that you never came back to this village."

"No, dumb ass. I'm not leaving her, and I can't. Not after what I did to her. No, I want your opinion. Should I ask Sakura for her hand in marrige?" He asked folding his hands together.

Naruto scratched his head, "Well, the real question here is, do you honestly love her? If you really do then ask her for her hand. If not then don't even try it."

"Do I love her?" Sasuke laughed, "Do I love her? Of course I love her." He out streached his legs, "But the question I think I should be asking is Do you think she loves me, as much as I love her, enough to marry me?"

"Damn, you got me there. I don't know what to tell you Sasuke. I say just wing it. Like I did with Hinata."

"Like you did with Hinata? Naruto, the girl was-most likely still is, if not more-madly in love with you. Of course she would've said yes. But Sakura-"

"Then the time she confessed her love to you ment nothing. I get it."

"Look, I know what she had said alright. But, after all of these years, I would have thought that-" Sasuke said, his voice getting softer and his head hanging low.

"Sasuke, trust me she loves you enough. Just go ask her." Naruto said putting his arm over Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasukesmiled, knowing that his best friend was there for him. "Also, I have a problem."

Naruto sighed, "And what is that?"

"I kinda need money for the ring." Naruto gave him a death glare, "Well, I mean we're getting ready for the baby so..."

"Well since you put it that way. I guess I'll give you some money."

Sasuke's face brightened up, "Really?"

Naruto laughed, "No. But I'll lend you the money. Just give me every mission earnings that you get 'till you pay me back.

"So much for being my best friend," he muttered, "Fine."

Naruto laughed and motioned Sasuke over to his desk. He pulled out his "Just in case something happens to Sasuke" envelope. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "'Just in case something happens to Sasuke'. Oh come on, you're not trying to get rid of me are you?" Sasuke asked.

"No, it was in case you died, before Sakura went into labor." Naruto laughed as he pulled money out of the envelope. He gave Sasuke the money and smiled.

Sasuke took the money and walked towards the door, "Hey Naruto, thanks."

"Hey Teme, don't worry about paying me back," Naruto smiled.

Sasuke walked out of the Hokage tower gripping the money in one hand, and his pride in the other. He walked to the nearest jewelry store. And it had to be the best store in town.

He walked into the Kisa jewelry store. Kisa's was said to be the best. He saw the display box with rings in it.

"May I help you?" A woman asked looking curiously at Sasuke.

"Uhh, yeah. I'm looking for an engagment ring." Sasuke said scratching the back of his neck.

"Anything in particular?" She asked with a smile.

"Umm... I'm no good at this," Sasuke said chuckling.

"Oh, it's alright. Most men aren't. But let's see here. This ring here should be what you're looking for." She stated pointing out a diamond ring.

"Nah, it's too plain," he said looking at it with disgust. He moved over to another show case and a ring caught his eye. It had two blue sapphires and in between them was a big emerald.

"Ah, I see something caught your eye. That ring is a one of a kind." She smiled.

"I'd like to buy it," Sasuke said with a huge smile.

The woman nodded, took the ring out of show case, and took it to the register. The woman rang up the price and Sasuke gave her the money. She took the money and handed Sasuke the box.

Sasuke left Kisa's smiling. He ran at full speed to Sakura's- no their apartment. Sasuke had the biggest smile on his face than he ever had.

"I'm back!!" He shouted.

Sakura came out of their bedroom with a smile. "What are you so happy about?"

"Hey let's go out for dinner on Friday." Sasuke said giving Sakura a kiss.

* * *

That Thursday, Sakura met up with Ino. Ino already had her son. And it still creeped Sakura out that Ino had married Shino. Their son looked so much like Shino. The only difference was he had Ino's blue eyes.

"Hey, can I hold Reyol?" (A/N: Don't ask where I got the name from... I just love that name.) Sakura asked giving Ino a smile.

"Sure," Ino laughed handing Reyol to Sakura, "So, did Sasuke say why he wanted to eat out tomorrow?"

"No, not really. He was really happy when he asked me," Sakura laughed, tickling Reyol.

"Shit!" Ino yelled.

"What?"

"What if Sasuke's proposing to you?!"

Sakura's face went into complete shock, "Really? Do you think so?"

"Hello? That's what Shino did to me. He took me out for dinner, and then he proposed. Then we conceived Reyol, Ino squealed.

"Well, we're already having a baby so... It could be a good chance. But what should I wear?" Sakura asked almost dropping Reyol, "Oops! Here Ino you can have Reyol back. I have to find something to wear."

Sakura handed Reyol back to Ino and ran out of her house. _Fuck, is he really going to propose to me?! _As Sakura ran into her apartment she saw Sasuke holding a tuxedo. She gasped.

Sasuke whipped his head to see his soon to be fiancée standing in the doorway panting. "Hey," he smiled. "Should I wear this to dinner?"

Sakura's eyes got wide, and she ran to the bathroom. "I'll take that as a yes," Sasuke laughed.

_Shit! He means it! Ino was right! He's going to propose to me! Dammit!! Now I need to find something to wear. _Sakurathought tip-toeing to her closet. She looked at her choices. A midnight, short, halter, or a pink, long, no strap or a green, medium length, spaghetti dress. Then she found the perfect one, she had only worn it once, and she knew that it would be perfect.

* * *

It was Friday, the day both Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for. Sasuke had made resvervations at one of the most prestigious restaurant's in all of Konoha. It was called Rein's.

"Sakura are you reasy?" Sasuke called dressed in his tux.

Sakura walked into the room and Sasuke's mouth had dropped. She was wearing a ruby red dress. It tied in the back, it was long and had a slit going down her left leg. It was a little tight. Mostly from ehr being pregnant. She had her hair in a side pony, and curled it. She wore little make-up.

"Shall we go," She said with a smile. She bent her arm, and Sasuke linked his arm with hers.

They walked to the restaurantand Sakura's mouth dropped. _Geeze, this will cost a fortune. _

They went to the garcon and he took them to their table.

After a while they ordered their food. Sasuke had ordered a steak, and some wine. Also, he made sure he had the money and the ring. Sakura only ordered a salad and water.

Their food came, they ate, and Sasuke was getting sweatier and sweatier by the minute. His nerves were acting up every second.

He sighed, "Sakura I have a question to ask you and I want you to answer truthfully. Do you honestly love me?"

Sakura's eyes got wide and smiled, "Sasuke, if I didn't love you, do you honestly think that I would have waited eight years for you? I did so that must mean that I love you right." _Honest enough. _

The great Uchiha smiled, walked over to Sakura and bent down on one knee. He took out the box, " Sakura I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you... Will you marry me?" He asked opening the box to reveal the ring he purchased only for her.

Sakura gasped and tears formed in her eyes. "Yes!" She smiled.

Sasuke shot up and took his fiancée into a kiss. He longed for her soft, pink lips. She grabbed his onyx hair with both of her hands.

**OK OK OK OK OK OK!! I KNOW!! I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR SIX MONTHS!! BUT I LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER... AND I AM SAD TO SAY THAT I AM FORCLOSING THIS WHOLE SERIES IN LIKE TWO OR THREE CHAPTERS. **

**JUST PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!! I LIKE MY LIFE THANK YOU... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! PUHLEASE +DOES CHIBI FACE+ I WILL GIVE YOU COOKIES!!**


	10. Author's Note

So, I was looking through this story and I realized that I can do so much better… And that I haven't even touched this story in like five years. With that being said, I think I'm going to re-do this entire story. And make it a little more action packed. Truth be told, I have been busy writing my own novel, so I hope you guys continue to read this story when it's republished. Thank you!


End file.
